pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Guinydyl von Puffle
His signature|thumb|200px|right Guinydyl von Puffle is a telekinetic British-Australian puffle trainer, a PSA agent, ex-Pizza Parlor worker, and an inventor, born on December 22. His sister is Paige, who he shares Pete with. He used to own a green ghost, which he called Groste, but it ran away for an unknown reason. He is very fond of his moustache, which he dyed. He claims it can hypnotize evil-doers. History He and his sister used to live near the Plaza. Paige would spend time around the puffles whilst he would try and find a role in a play at the Stage. After failing over 50 auditions, Guinydyl saw that the Pizza Parlor was looking for a new chef. At the Parlor, his best friend and co-worker was Perry. But after the some criminals broke into the Pizza Parlor, Guinydyl found a job at the PSA. After joining the secret organization, he quit his job at the Parlor telling Perry that he was 'just looking for something more in life'. In his early weeks at the PSA, he was a novice inventor/ Gary's apprentice. Despite this, his inventing ability wasn't the best and remained as a rookie agent. He was ordered by Pixie to find a penguin that could help with the puffles. He chose his sister, Paige, who was, at that time, working at the Pet Shop. Paige thanked both him and Pixie for choosing her as the Puffle Handler. Soon after, Guinydyl also became a puffle trainer. During the talent show, he found some penguins busking outside of the Night Club and formed a band. This band has a very creative name, The Band. The Band preformed at the talent show but lost because they never practiced. After losing, they decided to practice more, in Guinydyl's basement, and regularly preformed at the Night Club and Lighthouse. After his first encounter with the RPF he caught sight of Lydia, their leader. He had a slight crush on her but Paige snapped him out of it. During his combat training, Guinydyl learnt about his secret telekinetic powers. He used them once during a secret operation to spy on RPF but caused several casualties of innocents and has tried not to use them ever since. Personality Guinydyl is quite mischievous, having stolen two of Gary's lab coats. He is shown to be very disorganized, as his igloo is very messy and has lots of food in it. Paige often shakes her head at this, worrying about her brother's future. He also tells very bad jokes, which can be seen here. Trivia *He thinks creepypasta is a type of pasta you eat near Halloween. *He procrastinates a lot, he even procrastinates feeding Pete. *His moustache is actually fake, but only him, Paige and Gary know that. *He is very sarcastic and can sometimes be too sarcastic for his sister's liking. *He is the founding member of his band, The Band which has a very creative name. *He is very geeky and owns replicas of many movie items, his most prized possession being Captain America's Shield. Other items in his collection include a replica of Thor's Mjolnir and a Sonic Screwdriver. He also hand-made his very own lightsaber. Gallery Agentguinydyl2.jpg|Agent Guinydyl feeding Pete. Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Cake lovers Category:Users Category:Puffle Handlers Category:Puffle Lovers Category:Meetable Characters Category:Males Category:Bakers Category:OrangePuffles' Characters Category:Illuminati